Takato Kagawa
Takato Kagawa is the human host of Draco (character), the titular protagonist of his own series Ultraman Draco (series). His dream is to be a soccer player. But, Takato forcefully rested his dream, because of his fault in the past. He then now wants to become a worldwide photographer. "Please don’t take Misaki-chan….. Deep in my heart, I really love her!!!! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, please don’t take her!!!!!! " -Takato’s words after he was abandoned and hated by Misaki "Now, let’s battle!!" -Takato’s pre-battle quotes Profile *Age : 20 years old. *Transformation Item : Drago Lens *Height: 1.73m *Weight: 49 kg *Likes: Ultraman Ginga, Soccer (formerly), Anything With Salt, Photography, Misaki, Friendship *Dislikes: Mayonnaise (Very Allergic), Bad Guys, Soccer (currently), Dog, Swimming, Hated by his friends (especially Misaki), Misaki is greviously injured, almost dies or even lifeless *Birthday: 24 August 1933 *Blood Type: A *Family: **Seiji Kagawa (Father) **Yuuko Kagawa (Mother, deceased) **Koyomi Kagawa (Older sister, actually cousin) Personality Takato is a kind and good guy. He also thinks about everyone else first, before himself. Takato also cares about his friends, though not too much shown as Misaki. He also maniacally loves salt, putting every food with salt, a trait that was inherited by his mother. Even, for food like, ice cream and cakes. Though Takato used to be nice to every girl, showing that he doesn’t think about a special girl, he also has a romantic side. Doing so much romantic times with Misaki. Takato also really thinks about friendship. He will gather as many friends as he can, a trait that was inherited by his father. Do to his nice personality, everyone is happy to be Takato’s friends. However, one of the weakness of Takato is he can’t forgive himself if his friends were injured or almost die. Takato can also angry, but not so often. But, his biggest angry is when his former soccer’s teammates try to make Takato enter their team once again. Takato angrily replies that he doesn’t want to join the team again, as he claims that his soccer teammates don’t know Takato’s feelings to be left out, ending Takato’s dream as soccer player. Takato also can be sad if his friends were hated him. Even, he really sad when Misaki also hates him, due to Takato’s love to her. Appearance Takato is just a normal young man. He usually wears a dark blue square clothes, similar to Kota’s clothes in episode 6. Takato also wears a black jeans and a black and red shoes. His hair is identical to Eiji’s hair. In Blaze 4, Takato receives a dark blue shirt, a red jacket, a dark green jeans and black an yellow shoes. As a PASM members, Takato wears a dark blue and red uniform. Power and Abilities *'Kicking' : Takato is an expert on kicking style, a trait that he uses also as Ultraman Draco. Later, in Blaze 5, Takato improves his kicking style with Shuji’s helps, making he becomes almost an invincible Ultra and also making Misaki won’t worry about Takato again. Relationship Misaki Tomoguchi For Takato, Misaki is like a part of his heart and life. Misaki actually loves Takato, same with Takato himself. However, Takato is too shy to express his feelings to her. His kind attitude to girl is actually as a distraction for his feelings to Misaki. Though, it results Misaki is really jealous when a girl is beside Takato. Takato’s feelings that he loves and cares about Misaki is shown in Blaze 3, where he will protect her, even when it comes of dog and Takato is almost crying when he thought Misaki was lifeless. Takato also really happy when Misaki cares about him. Such as, when he had done playing soccer and his hand is bleeding, Misaki bandages Takato’s hand with full love. Even Takato was very sad when Misaki hates him in Blaze 4. After Mayu’s death, Takato and Misaki becomes more closer in their relationship. Since Takato loves Misaki so much, it can’t be imagined if Misaki dies in front of Takato’s eyes. Making Takato must protect his love. Drago Drago is an exact opposite of Takato. He is more impolite and rude than Takato. His only intention is to get enough life force from monsters, making him becomes a partner of Takato. Though Takato tries to befriend him, Drago states that friendship is useless. Drago also really happy when it comes to see people’s suffering. In total, Drago is more a bad guys in Draco. However, Takato trusts Drago that he actually a good guy inside. When it comes to battle, Drago could tell a perfect strategy for Takato uses as Draco. Making him becomes field commander. He also a type of guy who will do anything to get something. For example, in order to get enough pop ice, he steals it from a cart or an innocent people. Though it seems Takato and Drago were more like light and darkness, the writer says that it only a matter of time before Drago will accept Takato’s friendship and they becomes a close best friend. Behind The Scene Potrayal Takato Kagawa is potrayed by Shu Watanabe, who is known for role as Eiji Hino in Kamen Rider OOO. Watanabe also will sing all of Draco’s ending themes, like what he had in OOO. Category:Fan characters Category:Eduardloei